


Wanted... Badly

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Fluff, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike is more than willing to give Angel what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted... Badly

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Wanted... Badly  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Angel  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Spike is more than willing to give Angel what he needs.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking_World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

The vampire’s eyebrows rose as Angel laid face down on the table. “You sure, Angel?” It wasn’t as if Spike wouldn’t enjoy spanking the older vampire he just didn’t want it to come back and bite him in the ass.

Spike couldn’t help but notice Angel’s eyes darkened as he turned to stare at the implements hanging on the wall. _Oh yeah, Angel wanted it all right. He wanted it bad._

“Just do it, Spike.” His voice husky and filled with need.

He gave a bow. If this was what Angel wanted he was just the vampire to do it.


End file.
